The Foreigner
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: (Vol 6 Spoilers) Kumie is an orphan who has lived a tragic life of multiple incidents revolving around fire. When given the chance to go against fate she paid the price. Now with the offer at a second chance in life she is forced to learn and start from square one in another world known as Remnant. Just no more fires please.


**(This is my first RWBY fanfiction! Be gentle!)**

 **As stated, before there are spoilers in this story that stem from Volume 6 at least up to episode 3 of the Volume. That is the only Spoiler Alert I can give anything else besides that is up to your own decision to continue.**

* * *

 **The Foreigner**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fire, Light, and some Darkness**

* * *

" _Life is a wonderful thing at times. With it brings new people: new ideas, new homes, new families, legacies, stories… The various things that make a world tick comes from this thing known as life. Of course, life is always fleeting, being snuffed out early or the period know as life has fated to end."_

" _However, life also brings various issues: hunger, shelter, land, conflict, greed, and various other ideas and concepts that makes life all that do nothing but shorten the spans of life. While not all life is fated to last for a long time it is how one uses that time. Using their life to save another, using their life to better another, their life being snuffed out in exchange for another."_

" _Yet no matter how many times the cycle continues to wind over and over, life chooses to find a wave to persevere and continue to thrive despite it leading to a fleeting and quick end. If there is no life there is no advancement, to help improve the life of the future. Little does life know that these rules are set in place to keep a balance within this world."_

 _A fire breaks out in a house with a white hair girl crying being pulled away from it with burns and tattered clothing. It is unknown what is keeping the girl back besides glowing silver eyes as the house burns and burns before crumbing. "Of course, that is not the say that life is also sad, especially for those unfortunate enough to be part of a period of life, where nothing but hardships and uphill battles appear before them."_

 _A small ball of light floats around the night sky as the smoke from the fire rises. "Perhaps I am too cruel to tell you all this or show you a moment of your past. But let this be a reminder, that all life has a purpose and a place, even if it might not feel like it. Life will always fine a way. Not just because I can dictate it. But also, because I believe it would be the best way to create something better than what I have already created."_

 _A deer is seen staring out at the scene as the girl cries and struggles in the arms shouting for her mother and father before crumbling after wasting whatever energy she had left. The deer's eyes glowed silver before closing them the eyes of the people holding her back return to normal and frantically go about helping the child and examining the burning rumble of the home. "This is not the time to feel sad or depressed young one. Soon, you will understand the reasons for such an act of… Kindness as I put it."_

 _The Deer's eyes turn back to normal before fleeting away. "Let your tear grow into strength. Oh and… You can wake up."_

Beep… Beep… Beep… The sound of an alarm was going off before being turned off and…

"Wake up!"

A 17-year-old white haired girl shoots up from her bed, or what looks like a bed panting and sweating from her dream as an older adult woman sighs crossing her arms standing next to the bed. "Kumie it is almost time for you to go to School. Are you feeling alright young one?" The woman stated going over to the window to open it up revealing a building on the otherwise of the street but there was still some sunlight.

Kumie's red eyes stared at the woman, whose name was Beatrice, silently for a moment trying to process the dream she had rubbing her eyes for a moment before slowly nodding. "Y-Yeah, just a weird dream I had…" Kumie said noticing she had a small tear that she was quick to wipe away before Beatrice could see but the old woman was not so easily fooled.

Beatrice sighed going over to the bed slowly then sitting down to give Kumie a small but loving hug. "It is alright Kumie, you didn't have the best life I know… Must be hard remembering that day… But you have us now. One of the smartest kids in the Orphanage on your way to be a straight A student." Beatrice calmly said looking up then chuckling a bit. "Seems I am not he only one who believes that."

Kumie's red eyes enjoyed the embrace from Beatrice, it reminded her of her mother, it is probably one of the things she was lucky about when it came to be put in Beatrice's care. Her eyes slowly move to where Beatrice is looking t to see a pair of twins staring at Kumie from the door before grinning and running up to Beatrice and Kumie hugging them both.

"Big sis Kumie you can't be crying! You got a great day at school today and everything!" One of the twins chimed, who was a girl with ting pigtails to go with her brown hair, Bea was the name of the girl.

The boy twin, Jax, jumped up and down. "You got that big presentation, today right?!"

Kumie chuckled a bit nodding softly. "Thank you, Bea, as for you Jax I do have a great presentation today. All saved on my trusty flash drive. Just don't look at it champ, its just boring stuff." She said slowly breaking the embrace then gets up to stretch then goes to check her desk where he laptop was. She was in a shirt and some shorts, was pretty comfy to her when it came to sleeping in bed.

"Hey! It can't be that boring if big sis makes it, there is no way it can be boring!" Jax complained with a pout.

Kumie leaned back against the desk pointing at Jax. "Schizophrenia." Kumie just stated.

"Scizo… penia?" Jax was stumbling trying to figure out what Kumie just said before Bea giggled grabbing Jax's arm.

"Come on Jax we got to help Kai finish up breakfast!" Bea just says pulling Jax along ignoring the protests of her brother. Kumie couldn't help but giggle from the cuteness of the two twins before frowning a bit.

Beatrice simply smiled slowly standing then places her hands on Kumie's shoulders. "You will do great today Kumie. Just remember, stand straight smile, keep your mind clear and talk like you were talking to a friend." Beatrice stated then kissed Kumie's head bringing a smile to Kumie's face before Beatrice walks to the dor. "I got to meet with a family before I join you all for breakfast. So, keep them distracted at the table, will you?"

Kumie smiled nodding before Beatrice exited the room making her sigh for one moment eying her laptop for a second. "Today's the day huh…" She said softly then closed her eyes from a sudden flash opening them slowly after a second covering her eyes seeing light reflecting from the mirror.

"The sunlight is a bit strong today…" Kumie said softly to herself looking behind her only to be met with, mediocre sunlight confusing her. "Huh…? Then what…" She went silent staring at the window then shook her head before stepping out of her room not noticing the small ball of light floating about following Kumie.

Outside of her room lies a hallway with kids and teens mumbling getting ready for their individual days. Ah right if it wasn't clear; Kumie is an orphan. Her parents were killed in a house fire with the cause of the fire being relatively unknown. However regardless of the reason she has no other forms of family, at least one that would take her in. As such she is now an orphan. It wasn't long after that she was placed in Beatrice's Orphanage which relatively is one of the best places to be all things considered.

She has been here since she was 10, that means 7 whole years of living in this orphanage. Its hard to forget what happened that night, watching her home burn up and crumble in that fire. In some form of compensation since she had become an orphan the insurance and will left by her parents was lenient toward her. With that money as she grew older, she was able to get herself a laptop, and books to research the field she pursues today: Psychology.

She hasn't figured out her specialty yet, despite that however she is to give a presentation today on people with mental health, something she was passionate in when she was given options for a presentation. Course compared to a classroom presentation, this is being presented to fellow students in her grade year.

Kumie reached the two flights of stairs to reach the next floor only stopping at the second one to see a family looking at a young kid with Beatrice. Seems like a lucky kid is going to get picked up and adopted today which made her feel good but also sad at the same time quickly moving on to get to the ground floor where the kitchen and dining room areas were.

Instead of going to the Dining Room first she went to the Kitchen to check on the current chefs on duty today and… "You are burning the eggs Kai!" A girl's voice said, must have been Angie.

"Look I know what I am doing!" A male's voice is heard which belonged to Kai. Kai and Angie are not orphans like Kumie is, they are volunteers from the local high school to help here. In fact, they are her classmates which makes it a bit awkward considering she has her big presentation coming up later today.

Kumie rose an eyebrow though at the two lovebirds, sorry the two kids fighting over a batch of eggs while Bea and Jax are here prepping toast for everyone making her chuckle. "Can't you two learn from Bea and Jax here and play nice?"

Angie looked over to Kumie and gave a groan. "Kumie don't start with that please!"

Bea giggled being proud as Angie groaned. "We don't complain one bit about doing our work! So, you two need to stop fighting like Big Sis says!"

Kai sighed shaking his head then looked over as her removed the eggs from the pan, that looked fine to Kumie anyways. "Your Big Sis, should be more worried about that presentation today than an argument over plain old eggs…" He began to clean the pan as it seemed like he many plenty of eggs, there was plenty of toast too. They were out of bacon sadly if Kumie remembered correctly.

Angie shook her head then goes to grab plates. "I'm going to set up the plates, B&J can you help me out?" She asked while putting some eggs and toast on a plate and kept doing that.

Kumie watched as the twins both note and began to plate the food one ach plate. The twins for the curious are indeed twins who sadly became orphans. One thing she learned at this orphanage is that twins are the worse cases when it comes to being orphans just due to the separation chance. Luckily it seems Beatrice took a liking to the two and has set up a rule about twins needing to be adopted together here.

Kumie doesn't know the full story of what happened with the gamily of the twins, just that they were killed in a tragic incident. She can relate slightly to the kids but one rule in psychology she put herself into was not saying the words: "I understand."

Kai crossed his arms leaning against the kitchen counter. "So mental health… You know people are going to be talking and sleeping through that presentation, right?"

Kumie just shrugs with a smile. "I don't really care, its something I'm passionate about. That's all I need right?"

There was a sigh and it came from Angie. "Why can't you just talk about the psychology of fashion or something?"

Kumie couldn't help but grin. "Then you can learn that yourself. Jokes aside mental health is a bigger issue. Might be boring and all, but the discussion is needed."

Kai thought about it. "Considering the new stories lately, they do mention mental health as a cause for most thing."

Angie shook her head before slowly starting to take the plates into the dining room. "I am just saying if you were to do it in a fun way people might be able to be interested more and listen."

Jax looked around seeming consider making Kumie go up and pat Jax's head. "Well, that is true, but doing that could make people lose the point a bit." Kumie's eyes look over to her right seeing something move by and go into the dining room making her confused.

"I can understand that somewhat. If you make it too fun people would be too riled up to learn the underlining issue. They would be more focused on half of it and ignore the other half." Kai noted. "Hey, isn't there a disorder or something when it comes to buying stuff or something?"

"That is simply a compulsive disorder. But that can affect anyone. Specifically, princess over there." Kumie said softly with a small chuckle.

Angie comes back in from the dining room huffing hearing that comment. "I don't compulsively buy that much… Sometimes but not all the time." She said feeling embarrassed thinking about it then sighing. "Okay maybe it is that bad… I'll drop the fashion talk."

Kumie smiled. "Thank you…" She said softly then her eyebrow perked up noticing a ball moving as the door to the Dining Room closed. "Anyways I'm going to check on somethings…Make sure everyone goes into the Dining Room for breakfast Beatrice has a meeting today."

Kai nodded. "Come on Angie let me help you out there." Kai stated quickly moving to help the twins as Angie stared at Kumie for a moment before going to help the three of them again.

Kumie smiled before focusing and leaving the kitchen to enter the dining room then looked around slowly deep in thought. "Was it just my imagination…?" She questioned herself, she saw a ball she knows she did… Then something whooshes by her going out to the hallway.

Was she having Schizophrenia? She wasn't certain, but she slowly walked out of the dining room looking left and right along the hallway then noticed the ball of light going out the front doors of the orphanage confusing her before following the light. She slowly opens the front door and steps out looking around only to see the bright sun and cars driving by on the busy city street.

"Guess I am going crazy…" She said to herself shaking her head a bit but noticed the ball of light appear as she blinked, it was just hovering over the sidewalk in front of the orphanage making her raise an eyebrow looking left and right noticing… There was no one walking around. This was strange to her as she walked down the steps then moved toward the ball of light slowly reaching out to it.

" _Life is forever fleeting. Merely because I designed it to be that way. Not all life stays forever."_

Kumie stops and freezes then looks around wondering where that came from, she stares at the orb of light. "Huh…?"

" _Life has a weird way of ending, sometimes naturally, sometimes unnaturally, and sometimes… By mistake."_

She narrowed her eyes as the voice in her… Head said this? She couldn't tell if the voice was coming from the orb or in her head before she heard a scream making her quickly look behind her. The next thing she saw was the two adults from before coming out of the orphanage the female quickly running down the street carrying a bag with… Money coming out of it? The next moment there was the adult male carrying some form of device then presses a button before Kumie's ear rang. The next moment she was on her butt with a thud dizzy hearing glass break and dust coming from… The Orphanage?!

" _Life has many terrible faces to it, the greedy kind of life seeking nothing but monetary value. Then those whoa re just seeking to follow their own selfish desires. Some… Discriminate against life itself."_

Kumie slowly stands up seeing the adult male grinning as he walks down the stairs then notices Kumie who is just staring at him. He freezes for a moment realizing her made a grave error as the building behind him is not only with a hole in the wall but was starting to burn with some of the orphans and kids in the building running out quickly.

" _Life always has a way of persevering…"_

The man looked around noticing the other kids but was more focused on Kumie as he quickly takes out a knife. Surprising Kumie as the man suddenly rushed at her with the knife making her step back in surprise trying to think fast.

" _Don't fear!"_

She lost her concentration by the sudden shout as the man drew near as then suddenly the man was grabbed from behind and knocked to the ground easily. She slowly stared at the man who was now on her back then looked up to see Kai standing there and… Wait what is with his eyes? Before she could realize what was wrong with Kai, he returned to normal then looked at Kumie.

"Kumie are you alright?!" He questioned quickly and then she noticed that Kai was bleeding on his head, badly.

"I'm alright but you aren't!" Kumie shouted quickly moving over making sure the man was out cold then lays Kai down before he fell.

"It can't be that bad… Just glad… Wait where is…" Kai began looked around. "A-Angie!"

Kumie stared at Kai then looked up as that fire was quickly growing making her instantly concerned then looked around quickly not seeing Angie… Or the twins… Wait not even Beatrice is out yet!

She then could hear screaming coming from the building as she slowly got up but was grabbed. She noticed Kai holding her. "Kai let go I need to go get the others!"

"No, you can't go." Kai… Wait no that voice felt weird. She looked down noticing that Kai's eyes were different again with the color of silver.

Kumie narrowed her eyes. "Why not?! There are people still in there!"

"You are not set to die here. Life will find a-" As the Kai was speaking but quickly Kumie ripped her arm out of that grasp surprising the voice.

"Screw that! The twins, Angie, and Beatrice are still in there!" Kumie shouts then quickly stood up about to run before the kids stood in front of her feeling the same gaze upon her.

" _You will, follow the course of life child. While tragic this is, you will persevere and move forward from this point."_

Kumie felt anger but stared at the faces of the kids that… Aren't themselves staring up at the burning building only being reminded of... "No."

" _A simple no will not stop- "_

"What was the point in me living my life if nothing, but this follows me throughout it?!" Kumie shouted silencing the voice. "This has already happened once! I won't let this happen again!"

" _How will you stop something that has already happened? You cannot simply revert time to prevent what has happened…" The voice realized Kumie's decision. "You don't mean…"_

There was silence before Kumie began to make a sprint for the building feeling sorry for moving the kids out of the way with such force, but she didn't have a choice with them being controlled.

" _Wait don't do it!" The voice commanded from the children then cursed the ball of light appear and following after Kumie._

Kumie coughed as she entered the orphanage looking around through the smoke that was already built up in the ground floor somehow. She knew Angie and the twins were down here, so she took care of them first going into the dining room which had smoke and some fire in it noticing the twins cowering under the table. She didn't take the time to notice the ball of light.

" _You need to leave now!" The voice commanded again but Kumie ignored the warning_

"Bea, Jax!" Kumie shouted getting the twins attentions making them look up and feel relief quickly coming out from under the table and running over to hug Kumie.

"B-Big sis! We are scared! A-Angie she…" Bea began to say crying with Jax.

Kumie lowers herself shushing Bea gently hugging them both. "Don't worry I'll get her, where is she?"

The twins cry nodding pointing to the Kitchen seeing the blaze in there making Kumie concerned then hugged the twins. "I need you both to be brave and go outside, Kai will take care of you okay?" Kumie said to them both who both nod to her making her smile.

"You will be okay right?" Jax asked before Kumie rubbed his head.

"Of course, I will be fine, but you tow need to get out of here, so I can feel even better okay?" Kumie asked them both looking at them both then kissed their foreheads. "Now go, I'll see you outside."

Kumie stood up then moved to the Kitchen with the twins staring at her before running off to the exit. The ball of light simply observed then eyed the kitchen with Kumie for a moment.

" _You do realize what you are doing right? You are replacing their fate with yours…" The ball of light warned Kumie._

"I am doing this not cause of some stupid thing called fate whoever you are… I'm doing it, so I don't have that feeling of regret, of not doing anything like last time. If something bad happens to me… So be it, maybe no more trouble will come after that." Kumie said before coving herself so she could breath.

" _How do you know that this will happen-"_

"I don't… But going 2 for 2 in terms of tragic incidents in my life… I'm pretty sure that isn't a good sign of what "fate" has for me." Kumie noted silencing the ball of light again before she slowly moved into the Kitchen careful of where she steps feeling the heat for the fire looking up noticing a hole in the ceiling. It explained why the fire spread so fast she thought as she looked around carefully.

"Angie!" She shouts slowly traversing through the burning rubble then heard another scream.

"K-Kumie! Help!"

Kumie heard the screams of agony quickening her pace to traversing the flames ignoring the pain of the burns she felt then notice the head of Angie under a pile of burning planks of wood. "A-Angie!" She quickly looks around trying to find the fire extinguisher or something before noticing a metal pole that had fallen from the ceiling. She slowly pulls on it and was able to wield it enough to move it under the rubble and then lodge it up off Angie.

"I-I can't move!" Angie shouted. "M-My legs hurt too much!" She said seeing Kumie feeling relief from the fire, but it was clear she couldn't move.

Kumie slowly tries to put the metal pole on her shoulder then lowered herself a bit which made the hot planks lower again scaring Angie but holds her hand out to Angie. "G-Grab my hand! Quickly!"

Angie quickly grabs Kumie's hand while Kumie slowly raised herself up again to move the fiery rubble before pulling Angie slowly but surely out of the rubble then drops the pole, so she can slowly try to carry Angie. "I got you…"

Angie was a bit surprised as she was slowly carried but was clearly pushing Kumie to her limits a bit, she wasn't known to the athletic as she slowly carried Angie out of the room. "Were you always this strong?" She jokingly asked.

"Not the time!" Kumie quickly noted but was a bit surprised herself while ignoring the ball of light which observed silently as Kumie was able to traverse out of the burning Kitchen and carry the girl out to the dining room then the hallway where Kai appears to be running in.

"Kai!" Angie shouted as she was about to be dropped by Kumie before Kai quickly came in to take Angie off Kumie's hands.

"Oh Angie, I'm glad you are alright… Thank you Kumie." Kai quickly said.

Kumie pants a bit shaking her head coughing as the smoke was getting worse. "Its fine, did you call 911?"

"I did but they are taking forever. Then again this is an orphanage…" Kai said worryingly.

"Don't bring politics into this Kai Just go take Angie out. Beatrice is still in here…" Kumie said.

"Wait you aren't actually going to keep going?! You did enough already!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah but its all for nothing if I can't safe Beatrice too-" Kumie was about to say but they heard a scream, a little girl's scream.

Kai's eyes widen at that looking up then looked carefully at Kumie. "Just promise me you make it out alive?"

"Some on you idiot! Just come with-" Angie quickly said before Kai cut her off letting Kumie answer.

Kumie was silent the words of what the ball of light said was in her head before smiling at her friends. "I will see you soon at the very least. I still got that presentation to give!"

Kai grinned a bit nodding. "Yeah..." Kai turns and quickly runs for the exit.

"Wait! Kai! Kumie you must leave too! Kumie!" Angie was shouting but was in no condition to fight or complain with the condition to those legs of her.

 _The ball of light observed Kumie for a moment. "I am slowly understanding why you are risking your life… But are you sure you want to keep going?"_

"Weren't you trying to stop me by force a moment ago?" Kumie quickly questioned moving to go up the stairs to follow the scream remembering that Beatrice was on the next floor up.

" _I was… But your conviction to the perseverance of another's life interests me far more. Usually life focuses on itself in a way… Nor is it usually able to bypass fate."_

"Isn't that also due to the fact you warned me about its multiple times?" Kumie questioned.

" _That… Is also true I suppose yes. But fate is predetermined… Or so I thought… It reminds me of…"_

Kumie rose an eyebrow as they reached the floor. "Of…?"

" _I'm sorry I cannot say, I can only give you encouragement… To keep going at least. Just know of the risk."_

Kumie smiled softly. "You told me that multiple times…" She coughed heavily having forgotten about the smoke shaking her head. "I don't got time… Where was that voice at… Was it…"

The ball of light observed as Kumie frantically looked from room to room trying to find the source of that scream thinking about interfering before he noticed that fate had chosen another path. With luck Kumie opened a door and found where the screams were coming from with the ball of light moving to observed but was surprised to see red and tears.

"Beatrice!" Kumie shouted looking at the crying child before running up to Beatrice checking the stab wound that was on her shoulder.

"O-Oh… Kumie… You shouldn't be here…" Beatrice said weakly.

"Of course, I'm here! I was helping Angie and the twins then I heard her scream." Kumie said looking at the little girl smiling to reassure her realizing the little girl was the one that was supposed to be adopted today making her feel a slight bit of anger but relaxed. "Now it's time to get you both out of her."

"No, you can't, take the child leave me here. You can't carry me out of here not like this." Beatrice groaned holding her shoulder making Kumie cry with concern putting her hands over Beatrice's putting pressure on the wound. "We can get out we just got to try Beatrice. You can still move right?"

"I don't know… But part of me feels like I shouldn't… I have lived a very long-life taking care of you all. I might have put you all in danger due to my carelessness… Why should I continue while you all still have bright futures?" Beatrice said somberly.

Kumie frowned staring at Beatrice. "W-What are you saying? You did nothing wrong it was those two people that did us wrong! We still need you Beatrice! What's going to happen everyone if you die here?"

Beatrice was silent thinking about it then Kumie hear something fall, the house was getting in worse condition as they talked concerning Beatrice feeling that spirit of wanting to protect her children. "Kumie you need to-"

"No! If we are going you are coming too! Don't be like my parents! Don't abandon me like they did!" Kumie said tears in her eyes crying lowering her head on top of Beatrice who stared at Kumie then her eyes noticed something before silver coated her eyes light coating Beatrice's wound.

Kumie's head rose up confused at first seeing the light then Beatrice slowly rose up staring at Kumie and then picks up the young child next to Kumie. "What is…"

" _I am… Interfering…" The voice said through Beatrice._

"But why…" Kumie started as the child was put to sleep somehow.

" _Questions later… We need to go now young one." The voice said quickly moving with the kid._

Kumie just stared before smiling taking a step then felt darkness and fear as Beatrice stopped and quickly turned. Kumie stared down noticing cracks in the wood for a second then remembered something about the kitchen that she was dumb to forget.

" _No! No!" The voice began trying to reach out before stopping realizing what he was about to do._

Kumie just smiled staring at Beatrice. "Life for a life you said right?" She said softly before suddenly all she saw was flames and the sound of an explosion then darkness.

* * *

A few moments later the ball of light observed a group of people from Beatrice who was safely guided out by him, to the two high school students, and the many children looking on as the fire department finally arrived putting out the fire as it was deemed dangerous for the neighborhood. The entire building was engulfed in flames a rescue team was sent in to find the missing Kumie only returning with her heads down and the charred body of Kumie.

There were tears and crying, that not only was the home lost, but the one that saved the ones trapped inside was killed in the line of… Was its duty? He pondered on this concept a bit as time moves forward with the high school later that day honoring Kumie being labeled as a hero. The female that ran was caught by police the money was returned and things looked bright for the Orphanage as they were able to get the city's help to fund a new better orphanage. State of the art even. The pains from the incident still linger however but is provides strength as any incident wouldn't give.

It's a result even he could not have predicted from just one death… Yet part of him also knew that death came at an unjust cost and cause. "Brother…" He silently said, he held respect for his brother and caring, but his hatred for humans was still there. There was a hint of darkness in that moment before the girl was engulfed. The girl was close to beating the thing known as fate… No, she already beat it with such a result even if it ended in her death.

The ball of light, who is the he that was mentioned returns into a void of white and transforms into a humanoid of some sort with a set of deer antlers crowning his head. He closes his eyes then behind him a light shines before a transparent unharmed form of Kumie appears. He turns around observing the girl as she floats and is in a slumber from the look of things.

"I am breaking my own rule… It is unfair to that world but, hopefully child you will find a better place to call home there… Or perhaps not…" The humanoid deer thought to himself before there was mumbling as the girl began to awaken.

Slowly Kumie's form behind to solidify as she opens her eyes looking around only seeing white then closed them sighing. "So, this is the afterlife?"

There was a surprised chuckle making Kumie open her eyes again. "In a way it is but not entirely…" Kumie slowly tried to get up but flapped her arms noticing she was floating about! There was a pause before the humanoid waved his hand as Kumie was gently set down back on her feet who looks around sad to see only white.

"It looks like the afterlife, only a white empty void and…" She looked over to the humanoid then jumped. "W-Who?!"

"You don't recognize my voice?" The humanoid asked making Kumie pause then stared at the figure raise an eyebrow.

"You are… That ball of light?" She questioned softly noticing the antlers thinking then recalling her dream. "Wait, you are the deer!"

The humanoid nods. "Let me formerly introduce myself… I am the God of Light, in another way for you to understand I am the god of creation for the various… Worlds that occupy this universe."

Kumie was silent for a moment then rose her voice. "So that's what you meant…Since you are a creator, that would mean you can control life?"

"Indeed, although how that life goes is unknown until a new life is born. You were destined for many great things for example… However, at a cost of lives being lost around you." Light noted then moved to the side to reveal a portal showing off Kumie's world.

"However, it seems your death, left a bigger impact compared to the one that you were set to follow. Some things are put off, but the seeds of life have spread out further than they have before." Light said somberly noticing sadness from Kumie.

Light stared at Kumie for a moment before continuing. "Are you satisfied… With the result?" He questions simply.

Kumie simply nods. "If I was able to give everyone else a better life yeah… Its something I wouldn't trade if given the choice again…"

Light was surprised but understanding. "I will say, while I had expected you to survive that incident with my interference it seems I… Miscalculated how fate works…" Kumie listened then shook her head.

"I'm just glad you were able to save Beatrice, without her… None of those kids will have been able to have a nice life… Besides as you said, if I stayed, I would only cause more death no?" Kumie questioned getting a nod from Light before he began to walk. "But that begs the question… why did you interfere?"

Light paused thinking on the answer then turns. "Because, I wanted to see how far humanity is able to push away fate. To say the least… You surprised me, furthermore…" He views a screen of the scene where Beatrice was on the ground bleeding. "This incident in this room wasn't something fate depicted… If anything, your will and spirit to save the others brought about unexpected events to occur that even I could perceive. Perhaps that is why… You were killed."

Kumie tilts her head. "But you control that right?" She questioned.

Light was silent then nods. "Usually I do, but sometimes things do not always go to plan. Now then, you are probably wondering why you are here?"

Kumie nods softly. "That would be the answer to my next question yes."

Light was silent then moved closer to Kumie holding his hand out asking for her own. She hesitates but obliges. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that the discuss past this point between myself and you is to be kept secret unless circumstances change. Understood?"

Kumie narrowed her eyes then nodded before Light used her own hand to shine light on the back of her hand before a symbol is carved and applied onto the skin. It was blue with grey spikes, it looked like a deformed head for a better comparison if Kumie had one. The hand was removed as the symbol was fully formed.

"That is a curse, not one that will kill you but to be sure that you can't mention what we discussed until… Conditions arise where that makes it impossible." Light stated then began to move along motioning for Kumie to follow which she didn't have a choice but to do such.

"So… What was the answer to the question?" Kumie asked.

"Simple… You did something surprising… So, I am wondering if you can repeat that feat in another world… One that I abandoned long ago." Light noted as the domain they were in turned dark with the image of space then a large planet appears before them with a… Shattered moon?"

"W-What… Is that-" Kumie began to question before being cut off.

"No, what you see before you is a plant known as Remnant." Light simply stated.

"Remnant? Kind of an odd name…Is it a reference to…" Kumie simply got a nod before continuing.

"Long ago myself, and my brother who is a counter part of me use to occupy this world. We provided gifts and life to this world. I'll spare you the extended story for now… But just make note that due to our absence, let us say there are some terrible people and creature occupying this world now." Light mused then observed Kumie. "There are some good people there as well, but considering the special case you find yourself in… I thought it would be best… To send you there."

Kumie stared at the world then stared at the God of Light. "You say creatures and bad people… If you haven't noticed I'm not really…"

"That… Can be easily fixed, you do realize who I am?" Light questioned before chuckling. "Besides, your spirit is full of light, it made you push against what you normally could do at the threat of danger for… Those you love." Light observed Kumie then eyed Remnant. "If anything, that is something this poor world lacks… Granted there is people there trying to fix it… But not nearly as enough as I thought it would be."

Kumie sweats a bit. "When you put it that way… It sounds like they are in a rather drastic time."

"Right now, they are in a moment of peace, but that peace will be broken soon. I cannot give you all of the details but know that there is one enemy you have to worry about, a girl named Salem." Light noted.

"Let me guess… That promise, and curse was me agreeing to going there huh?" Kumie questioned simply taking note of the warning.

"Indeed, but again your lack of ability can be fixed easily." Light noted. "Before I grant that to you let me explain something… There are 4 relics I gave to a certain someone on this world… Each hold a special power, the power I am about to give to you represents one of those relics but the powers you use will be of my own, while at the same time be your own."

"That is kind of confusing when you go back and forth like that… Are the relics important?" Kumie questions.

"Yes… With them I can be called back to that world… to judge humanity to see if the inhabitants of that world deserve to live or die." Light noted simply.

Kumie frowned with concern… Something about that seemed off to her especially if she will be caught up into it. "Will that include me?" She questions.

"You will become part of that world once our conversation here is done… So yes. But don't fret, you will have guides, including myself from time to time." Light noted then goes to the world pointing to a spot in the largest looking continent. "You will appear in a part of Remnant known as Vale, it is one of the four great kingdoms."

"Kingdoms huh?" Kumie questioned softly as the world flattens into a map with 4 colors outlining parts of the world.

"Indeed, there is Vacuo to the west, Mistral to the East, Vale at the center, and Atlas to the north. The fish continent is home to a special kind of humanoid living in this world called the Faunus, you will understand who those are when you arrive there." Light noted.

Kumie eyed the dragon continent. "And…"

Light followed the gaze. "That… Is uninhabited allegedly. I won't give you more information besides what you need to know." He moves on with his explanation. "The currency in this world is Lien, weapons here are usually a combination of ranged and melee…There use to be magic here but that disappeared with our leave… There are exceptions though such as Dust."

Kumie was trying to understand all of this but Light was being vague making her concern slightly. "The rest you can learn as you are there but there is one major thing you need to be aware of." Light noted his hand waving revealing an image of a werewolf- Wait that is too dark and boney to be one.

"What is that?" She quickly questioned.

"That is the creatures that occupy the world. They were created by my brother… But now they are under the control of Salem. They have their own minds however and become a threat to the various kingdoms hunting down humans. They are called Grimm."

The creature being shown was black, with white boney spikes on his back and a mask with red outlines that seemed to be made of blood to her. "Not the nicest looking thing is it?"

"No, it is not. It is why before you go, I need to ensure that you have at least the tools to learn and be able to defend yourself." Light noted simple as the images disappear reappearing in the white void as 4 objects appear in front of Light floating about greys out in color. There was a sword, a staff, what appeared to be a lantern, and a crown.

"As mention, I will give you a power that represents one of these relics. These will be the tools needed to bring me back to my world which will be your goal once the world has been reunited or at least be ready for judgement." Light noted then looked at the crown. "There is the power of Choice."

The lantern was next. "Knowledge."

Then came the sword. "Destruction."

Then finally the staff stopped giving a white glow. "Finally, Creation."

Light made the other three disappear gripping the staff slowly then held it out to Kumie. "Once you take the staff there will be no turning back Kumie, you will have power that you will be responsible for. You might be able to resonate with the Staff of Creation in the world of Remnant. But remember that the power you hold is your own."

Kumie was silent staring at the staff then looked up. "So, making the choice for me huh? Is there a reason?" She questions.

Light thought about it then shook his head. "That I cannot say just yet… Now then, do you accept the power I am to give you?"

Kumie gave it another moment before reaching out and gripping the staff in her hand. "I accept."

"Very well, I grant you the power of creation. Let be the representation of your power. Do not hold back from using it when you need to." Light comments as the staff disappears with a glow with the particles flowing into Kumie making her step back. Her body is coated in a white glow making her look at her hands then suddenly felt sleepy.

"It seems our time run shorts. When you awaken, you will be in remnant young one. Be safe and have confidence in the light within you." The God of Light notes before Kumie falls into a slumber falling back but is caught just floating in the air and sleeping.

The god of light stared at Kumie's sleeping body closing her eyes as he opens a portal to send Kumie through into Remnant when suddenly he stops. He opens his eyes then looks to the side. "Brother, why have you entered my domain?"

A purple figure was standing behind the god of light looking over his brother's shoulder then chuckled. "I see, so you did take a liking to the girl… Are you seriously sending her out there in that attire?"

The god of light stared at Kumie's body with the simple shirt and shorts combo she wore that morning before the fire making him question his decision before nodding. "Yes, if I give her anything more, I don't know what could happen. I also am bending my rule and giving her a power of such magnitude…"

The god of darkness walks up standing next to his brother then sighed a bit. "You really want to see if they can be redeemed… Even using another human from a different world…" He was silent then sighed. "You want to participate in this experiment? Very well then... I'll have to apply my hand too."

The God of Darkness has a ball of darkness that he has flow into Kumie's body fusing into the aura around her body.

"What are you?!" The God of Light questioned before his brother puts his hand up to calm him.

"Relax brother… I am simply… Giving a special gift. After all, without darkness there can't be light." The God of Darkness notes before the darkness completed tis fusion then the body of Kumie is sent into the portal. "Now… We observe and wait… Is that bad of my brother?"

"… I simply thought you didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore." The God of Light inquired.

"I don't… But doesn't mean I can't be convinced otherwise… Like you were by a simple girl saving people from a fire." The God of Darkness stated before disappearing. "Keep me updated brother."

The God of Light was silent for a moment then watched as a small light began to fall into Remnant moving closer and closer to an island off the coast of Vale. "I hope your gift wasn't too big Brother… She might not need it where she is going."

* * *

" _Hungry…"_

" _Can we feel hunger?"_

" _We feed off of emotions, don't we?"_

" _Still, I'm hungry…"_

Various voices are in the head of Kumie as she shifts trying to wake herself from her slumber before her eyes began to open slowly the voices still banging in her head her read eyes looking around noticing that… She is in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. That cannot be very good she thought as she slowly rubbed her eyes then slowly tried to get up checking her body noticing she was still in her old clothing. But that was beyond her concerns right now.

" _I sense a human nearby…"_

" _Were they there before?"_

" _I don't care! I'm hungry!"_

What was with these voices she was hearing? She couldn't understand what they were until suddenly from the bushes out rushed a Grimm, the same kind of Grimm that Light showed her. She didn't know the name of the type of Grimm she was looking at but like a werewolf… Or a wolf in general he wasn't alone.

Two more followed the werewolf looking Grimm surrounding her back against a tree red eyes shifting around trying to figure out what to do. There was one on her right, one on her left, and one in front of her. They growl and stare at her making her sweat but tries to stay relaxed.

" _I sense something weird about her…"_ Said the one to her left.

" _I sense it too… We should be careful here boss…"_ The right one said.

" _I don't care she is food! That is all that matters!"_ The center one said making her sweat more.

"Am I really just food? Can't you eat… I don't know… Fruit? A rabbit?" Kumie questioned the Grimm the center one pausing.

" _She is trying to communicate?"_ The center one questioned

" _She could just be a weird human…"_ The right one stated.

"Hey I'm not weird! You are the ones talking about eating me!" Kumie said quickly pointing to the right werewolf.

It growls at her making her gulp and step back before the werewolf suddenly paused. " _Boss…She knew what I said…"_

The center one slowly moved up to Kumie observing her carefully growling just observing her. _"Might just be coincidence… But to be sure…What is that Beowolf calling me?"_

Kumie didn't understand the question but realized it was for her pointing at the "Beowolf" in front of her. "Boss?" At the very least she understood what this time of Grimm is.

The center Beowolf moved back quickly in surprise looking to its fellow Grimm. _"Only the queen should be able to understand us! We must shred this human quickly!"_ The "Boss" stated as the other two rush as Kumie quickly surprising her,

"Stop!" Kumie shouted but that didn't seem to work so she watched them lunge at her and then suddenly something came to mind as she quickly lunched in between the two Grim making them both hit the tree behind her making it break and fall.

" _Ow that hurt!"_ Both Grimm said making her gulp.

"S-Sorry!" She shouted to the two Beowolves behind her then quickly felt something coming making quickly lunge away not realizing she was lunging like the Beowolves who lunged at her. She saw that the boss was trying to swipe its claw at her growling as she avoided the strike.

" _Why are you apologizing?! We are natural enemies!"_ The boss growled out lunging at Kumie before she breathes in then then felt something register in her head yet again as she quickly moved forward sliding under the lunge getting herself dirty in the process but then used her arm to swat away the Boss away from his side launching him at a trajectory to another tree.

Kumie pants slowly getting up looking at her hands in confusion but didn't have much time to relieve herself as the Beowolves were gathering yet again growling. "L-Look can't we talk about this?!"

" _No! There is only one rule: Hunt down humans!"_ The boss growled out. Kumie stood there trying to figure out what was going on with her movements then wonders if it was the Power of Creation causing her to move like that... In fact: What was the Power of Creation?

She continued stared at the Beowolves thinking to herself then thought about it quickly. "Perhaps it…" She slowly says that to herself then puts a hand out in front of her trying to visual something. "Anything could be good right now…"

The boss was confused. _"What is she doing?"_

" _I don't know boss… But we should all lunge at her at once!"_ The left one said.

" _That sounds like a great idea!"_ The right one said.

" _Did you both forget the last time you tried to, you crashed?"_ The boss stated then perked up seeing something white appear in the girl's hand. _"Whatever is the case we all will take her at once!"_

The Beowolves quickly rush toward her making Kumie surprised as she tried to concentrate. "Come on!" She shouts trying to focus on creating some form of weapon, a dagger, a sword. But no matter what she is only get some form of light in her hands. She saw them drawing closer and quickly tried to move but slipped falling on her butt as they jumped at her. She closed her eyes putting her hands out then an image of a shield appeared in her head before there was a "CLANG" sound occurred.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a giant white colored shield that was protecting her now the Beowolves all smashed into it and sliding down the shield before the shield itself breaks making Kumie wake up and get up to get some distance between herself and the Beowolves. "So, all I made was a goddam shield great.

" _Hey, did she do what I think she did?"_

" _I don't know! I just know she made something appear and we hit it. How the light burns!"_

She stared at the three Beowolves as they got out of their state of pain and dizziness growling staring back at her making her gulp looking to the left and right trying to find any form of settlements nearby: Luck chance, 0.

"Okay then... So how exactly did I do that?" Kumie said to herself softly then jumped as one of the Beowolves charged at her suddenly making her step back but was moving too slow to avoid the Beowolf coming at her. She thought about the feeling when she created the shield thinking about a sword this time as the Beowolf lunges at her putting her hand out. She didn't care about a goddam shield just something to stop the Beowolf!

Suddenly her hand glowed white and what seems to be a blade forms in front of it then points at the Beowolf before launching and stabbing into the body of the Beowolf hearing a loud howl before Kumie lunged out of the way as the creature fell into the ground motionless.

" _Brother!"_

Kumie's eye twitched hearing the word brother looking over to the source of the voice then frowned slowly getting up then looking to the body of the Beowolf which was starting to decompose into particles of darkness. She wasn't noticing how some of it was flowing into her body but the Beowolves noticed it.

" _You! What are you doing to my Brother's body?!"_

"W-What? I am not doing anything! I am only defending myself here!" She shouts back before the Beowolf was unsatisfied by that answer and charged.

" _Wait don't rush at her too you idiot!"_ The boss shouted.

" _I won't let her get away with killing my brother!"_ The Beowolf suddenly lunges at Kumie who was trying to recreate what she just did but feeling dizzy and weak suddenly. She watches on in fear as the Beowolf was about to maul her with one of its claws before she sees red rose petals suddenly and the sound some something being swiped.

Kumie only had a second to crouch down to avoid the parts of the Grimm from hitting her as it was cleaved in half the top and bottom of the body of the Beowolf dissipating and again some of it flowing into her body without her notice. Her focus was drawn to a big red cap with rose petals covering the ground then the oversized scythe that… Was way to technical for her to understand.

The only thing she heard next was the slam down of that scythe lodging into the ground from the point at the end of the scythe and the sound of rifle being reloaded? She doesn't know much about guns, but she does understand that the scythe wasn't a full-on scythe it seems. It wasn't a moment later that she saw the fact of the figure who was a girl with black and red hair smiling at her.

The girl has a black dress to pair with the red hood/cape combo. Solid looking boots help add to the outfit, but it seemed like the girl was outfitted for combat considering the belt that contained small packs and bullets. There was an interested rose symbol on the belt too from what Kumie could notice before seeing the girl getting her attention noticing the silver eyes on the girl… That felt familiar to her, but she can't obviously state why here.

"You alright back there?" The red hood asked only getting a nod from Kumie too tired to really say a word as the red hood focuses back on the last Beowolf.

" _Grr… Another human huh?! You will pay for killing my kind!"_ The Beowolf howls and goes to lunge at the red hood figure who was ready to react and counter, but a sudden punch comes in hitting the Beowolf in the head and launching him into a tree with the sound of a shotgun going off. The Beowolf slowly got up shaking its head then growling at the new arrival.

"Rubes you weren't about to hog all of the fun, were you?" Said the new arrival who was a girl with gold blonde long-hair with purple eyes? Regardless it seems on her wrists were some form of gauntlets colored yellow like her hair with a burning heart symbol on her outfit. It seems to be mostly of a brown colored outfit with some yellow and black shorts.

Was symbols important in this world? It made Kumie question the symbol on her hand a bit more now slowly trying to get up hearing the growling feeling the eyes on her from the new arrival.

"Oh, someone was in trouble huh?" The blonde questioned staring at Kumie then looked to the Beowolf.

"Yes Yang! That's why I was in such a hurry!" Rubes said complaining focusing on the last Beowolf herself.

"Sure, little sis, just glad you didn't take them all out!" Yang said cocking the gauntlets to reload them it seems with a grin.

" _I have no time for you two girls I need that… Human!"_ The Beowolf growling glaring at Kumie then rushing toward her quickly.

"Hey what do you think you are doing ignoring us!" Yang shout rushing at the Beowolf by firing off her gauntlets then punching him away which only succeeded in flipping the determine Beowolf as it rushed at Kumie.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Got it!" Ruby focused her aim and began to fire rounds at the Beowolf would was quick to dodge then lunge into the air over Ruby. "Be careful!" Ruby shouted behind her.

Kumie stared at the Beowolf silently one in fear yet again freezing up trying to figure out what to do quickly thinking quickly before her body began to move lunging forward then gripped something in the air as if it was there before white light appeared in her hand. She didn't have control of her body it felt natural to her a bit before she lunges backwards and stabs into the chest of the Beowolf with the suddenly formed blade of light.

" _Y-You…"_

There was silence from the white head frowning at the Beowolf who stared back in silence sensing the negative air.

"… _Are sad for me huh? Ha that's a new one…"_ The Beowolf said before closing his eyes and slumping down to the ground dissipating into darkness. Kumie breathed in and out slowly backing away as the sword of light cracks and disappears the darkness flowing into her body unnoticed before she slowly feels her eyes close falling back but felt some arms catch her as she did.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?! Wake… Up!" She heard from a concerned voice before fully blacking out.

* * *

" _It seems there were some complications…"_ _A familiar voice drew Kumie's attention as she woke up in a familiar void of white. She laid, no floated yet again in the space staring at the white ceiling above her before she slowly moved to stand looking around, but the God of Light wasn't here in his form only in spirit and voice._

" _Some? I couldn't even use those powers and my body moved on its own…" Kumie mumbles softly but didn't get a response confusing her._

" _For the record whatever you say to me I can't hear. I will only give you advice one way in this… Dream you are having while you rest. You see the moment you fell asleep my Brother stopped by. He left you a gift as I'm sure you noticed." The God of Light warned Kumie of this as the girl was even more confused but remembered she couldn't ask questions so just listened._

" _I am unsure of the contents of this gift, but judging from what I've seen, it allows you to talk to the Grimm, but also another side effect I don't understand…" The God Light states as a moving image pops up revealing the particles of darkness flowing into her body._

" _These particles come from the dead bodies of the Grimm, and for some reason your body is accepting them into your body. I will need to observe for a bit more to understand what it means. However, it is possible the power resonates with your power or acts on its own in some compacity." The God of Light explains musing to himself before continuing._

" _I did not expect the Power of Creation to take so long to be used by you, that was a fault of mine but the Power of Creation before you ask the movements you were able to do was partially thanks to the Power of Creation. However, the jerk movements that you had no control over wasn't either due to your own instincts or by some other force." There was a pause from the explanation to let Kumie understand what was said before it continued._

" _Power of Creation allows you to take in information around you easily, how you use that information into your powers is up to you. As for the gift my brother gave you… Try to not fall into the game of the Grimm they are not always mindless, they can use that to their advantage. How do you turn it off? I am unsure but for now, just make sure not to think too deeply about them, they are dangerous creatures after all."_

 _There was silence as Kumie sighed feeling like she was in the dark before hearing the next set of words. "In time you will come to understand your power and how to use it properly or at the very least in the way you wish. But before then there are many things for you to learn. Now it is time for your first real day in Remnant learn as much as you can young one." The white domain began to brighten making Kumie shield her eyes. "And remember, think of this as a second chance at life. Take the time to… Enjoy life when you can."_

 _The white light grew brighter and brighter until…_

Kumie's eyes open quickly and was met with a quiet wooden ceiling which felt familiar to her, perhaps that was all a dream? She slowly sat up and was greeted with an unfamiliar room that make her sigh, nope she was still in the world of Remnant. She thought about what the God of Light said concerned by this unknown secondary power within her but took the warnings to heart slowly moving to sit on the side of the bed and slowly standing looking down noticing she was wearing some black and white pajamas.

It was nice being in some comfy clothes as she checked her body seeing that she was completely fine she nodded looking around the room not seeing her clothes anywhere with a sigh before focusing on the door. She slowly walks up to it opening it up to peer into the hallway hearing laughter and a conversation going calming herself slightly.

She looked up and down the hallway noticing that the room led straight into a living room area, she slowly steps out of the room she was in and into the living room eyes roaming around taking in at how… Homey it was, it reminded her of her… Old home, not the orphanage but the home before that making her frown.

"Oh! Seems our guest is awake." A male voice stated making Kumie be surprised slowly turning around noticing a tall golden blonde-haired man standing at the doorway into… The Kitchen? Her red eyes met his blue eyes confused slightly by the new person regardless before noticing the heads of two familiar girls behind him.

"Oh, hey she is awake!" Yang said making the man look back and pushing the two back into the Kitchen.

"Come sit down. We already have lunch ready if you want some." He noted to Kumie as he pushed the two into the Kitchen. She was silent before slowly going into the Kitchen eyes looking around getting her bearings before noticing the table seeing the red one named Ruby and the yellow one named Yang being sat down on opposite sides of the table then the man sat down opposite from an empty one offering it for Kumie.

She slowly took her seat at the table looking around as it looked like a standard old kitchen from her world for the most part her red eyes analyzing her surrounds before looking to the others at the table who were all looking at her.

"Sorry, just… Getting my bearings is all." She said honestly rubbing the back of her head before a plate of food was put down in front of her.

"Its fine, I'm not surprised after the night you had to go through." The man stated with a smile as Kumie slowly began to eat her food, it felt foreign to her a bit but tasted like a normal lunch, nonetheless. "So, what to start with…For starters I guess my name is Taiyang Xiao Long. Just call me Tai for short, these two gems are my daughters Yang and Ruby Rose, she takes the last name of her mother."

Ruby waved with Yang to Kumie making her smile nodding to them both. "Nice to meet you all I guess then."

"What about you then?" Tai asked Kumie who was still unsure of answering since she was in this new place still before letting herself swallow her food before answering.

"My name… Is Kumie, just Kumie." She said somberly a bit making Tai raise an eyebrow.

"Just Kumie? No last name?" Tai question getting a shake of her head making Tai think before realizing it. "Oh… You are an orphan?" Tai questioned.

"You can say that yeah. Wasn't born one but… Hasn't been that long since my parents died in a fire." Kumie said honestly.

Yang chimed in. "Then what about the last name of your family?" She asked giving off that positive upbeat personality.

"I…" Kumie began before Tai quickly came in.

"Now Yang, if she just wants use to know her first name then lets just settle it with that." Tai stated turning back to Kumie. "Well Kumie it is nice to meet you… I hate to interrogate you like this but what were you doing in the middle of the forest like that?"

"I'm not quite sure… I just woke up at the base of a tree… Before I woke up, I remember the home I was living in with other orphans went up in flames… I don't know how I wound up in the forest… But that's all I remember." She said softly, it was true for the most part.

Tai stared at Kumie for a moment trying to think about how that was possible before just moving on noticing the somber expression on Kumie's face. "Sorry if you have to remember something painful, this isn't really a kind world as I'm sure you know."

Kumie certainly nodded to that question then Ruby chimes in. "So, you were at a home with other orphans huh? Do you know where it was at exactly?"

Kumie thought about remembering the map for a bit. "I don't understand exactly where but it was definitely somewhere in Vale... I just forget where. But considering the fire… I doubt there's anything left of it." She said sadly.

Ruby frowned looking down. "Sorry."

Kumie shakes her head. "No, its fine."

Yang thought about something. "Thinking about it, your outfit didn't make much sense for you to be out in the forest like that, you weren't equipped with a weapon, a suitable outfit… All you had was that semblance of yours."

Kumie blinked a bit confused. "Semblance?" She questioned softly looking at her hands in confusion. "You mean that thing I did?" She questioned softly

Tai was a bit surprised. "You don't know what a semblance is?"

Kumie shook her head at the question. "No, I don't, nor did I know I had one until that moment." Again, was mostly true.

Tai observed her looking at the symbol on her hand. "That is a strange symbol you have on your hand too… Still its possible that you might have just obtained your semblance in that moment of fear… Did you have them for long?"

Kumie shook her head. "Only after I woke up and they lunged at me when I got cornered… I remember… Creating a shield the first time, a blade… And then that sword at the end."

Ruby points. "Oh yeah! You were a natural with that sword, only took one stab to kill the Grimm! For someone who doesn't know combat it was impressive to see!"

Tai was curious a bit. "Ruby I don't think we asked if she knew how to fight… Do you?" Tai questioned Kumie shook her head.

"I don't know how to fight so… That surprised me too." Kumie noted softly.

"Still that is a rather unique semblance, being able to create objects… There is a lot of semblances out there after all." Tai noted. "I wasn't there I can't speak on how it all went down but judging from things it might have been just a case of a rush of thoughts and the will to move."

Kumie nodded softly. "I have that feel it might have been something like that yeah."

Tai focused on the symbol on Kumie's hand. "What is that a tattoo of?" Tai questioned.

Kumie stared at it deep in thought. "I am not really sure myself…"

Tai smiled a bit. "There is a lot of things about you that you don't know huh?"

Kumie softly sighed a bit. "Guess it seems like it." She hated hiding the fact about where she was from, but it was the only thing she could do at this time.

Yang thought about it. "Hey if she doesn't know how to fight do you think we could train her or send her to one of the academies?" Yang questioned.

Tai sat back deep in thought about that. "Depends on her age…" He stated softly as Kumie raised a hand.

"Is combat required?" She asked sweating feeling like it was a dumb question.

"Not really required." Tai stated explaining it for her. "But the academies are specialized in training students, so if you want to learn more about say your semblance and stuff like that… It would be best to go to those places. Especially since you aren't well equipping currently to do anything like that. Ruby here goes to a smaller academy for younger students known as Signal Academy, while Yang is getting ready to go to Beacon Academy."

Kumie sat back thinking about it being reminded of the fact she needs to learn more about her powers, she has a role to play in whatever is going on, doesn't she? She slowly nods to herself. "Well… I am 17 for starters…" She said softly

"Really? You look a lot…" Yang was about to say staring at Kumie's figure which was small to say the least, very small compared to Ruby. "Younger?"

Kumie's eye twitched sighing a bit. "I'm 17 regardless."

Tai thought about it. "Signal is more of training younger students… Beacon would be what you would go into at your age but considering your lack of knowledge…" Tai thought to himself as they were in a predicament it would seem. "Well… For now, I can train you I guess."

"What?!" Ruby and Yang questioned suddenly making Tai be quick to calm them both down.

"Calm down, if I don't who will? Besides it is not like she has a place to go per say." Tai noted which was completely true that Ruby and Yang remembered Kumie's situation.

"S-Sorry…" They both said making Kumie smile being reminded of the twins a bit before looking over to Tai again.

"Still… If you really don't mind, I would appreciate the help with training." Kumie said bowing to show her appreciation.

Tai waved it off then checked the time. "Hey Ruby if you are heading out to the city you better get going the next Airship out there is going to be here soon."

Ruby checked the time and jumped. "Oh right! I was going to go shopping for the new school semester! I'll be back then!" Ruby shouts quickly running out of the Kitchen a few stumbles here and there before she leaves the house entirely.

Kumie heard some barking surprising her. "Oh, right I forgot to mention we have a dog… Zwei!" Tai shouted for the dog to get in here which makes a small black and white come in barking noticing Kumie and smiles panting making Kumie giggling petting the dog.

"Hello to you as well Zwei." She said softly before retracting her hand after a bit.

"Still even if you train her dad how will she get a weapon? She needs to build one and all…" Yang stated deep in thought.

"I can always ask Ruby for some tips or maybe Qrow when I get the chance to. Maybe even have Ruby build it herself." Tai said softly.

"Yeah but isn't the tradition for hunters and huntresses to build their own weapon?" Yang questioned.

"Hunters… and Huntresses?" Kumie questioned.

"Ah right… They are basically professional killers of Grimm, they protect and serve to help combat against Grimm. The point of the academies is to train new hunters and huntresses." Tai noted softly thinking. "But Yang is right… That is usually the tradition."

Kumie sighs a bit. "I know next to nothing about building a weapon…"

Yang thought about it. "Well you can always just learn as you go. No need to rush the creation of a weapon, besides you still need gear and all that other stuff too."

Kumie nodded softly. "Yeah… Taking it nice and slow seems to be for the best." She thought back to the discussion on the Power of Creation then an idea popped up about how she would take in information easily… Maybe that can help her build a weapon? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Well this has been fun but I'm going to go do some stuff in my room you two have fun with… Training and all that!" Yang stated starting to exit the room.

"Not going to help me here?" Tai questioned. "You can at least clean up the table."

Yan stopped and thinks about it before running off. "I wouldn't want to break her confidence or anything anyways bye! Good luck!" There was the shut of a door being Tai chuckled as Kumie stared at Tai then slowly got up taking care of the plates surprising Tai.

"You didn't have to do that I can take care of it." Tai stated quickly.

Kumie shook her head. "It's the least I can do. I got saved by your daughters and now you are offering to train me. Besides I use to do this all of the time." She goes to the sink and began to wash the plates Tai silently observing her before taking up some more of the plates.

"Then how about we do it as a team. First order of business to learn is that for newcomer's teamwork is essential." Tai explained handing her plate after plate to wash Kumie nodding at the instruction repeating the process until all the plates were taken care of.

"Regardless, there should be some hand me down training clothes you can use around here somewhere. I have to make a quick call, so I'll meet you outside, so we can start," Tai said simply.

Kumie looked down at her, well not her pajama clothes then nodded simply. "Yeah that would be good to do." Kumie said quickly going off to find said clothes as Tai silently just watched deep in thought before going to grab his Scroll expanding it and making a call.

"Yeah… Ozpin? Are you free later today for dinner? I have small situation here… No nothing drastic but… I figured I would ask you since you are a better teacher than I am." Tai stated then chuckled. "No nothing silly… Just, my daughters found someone in the forest and considering the situation I figured I would ask for some help is all… Thanks, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

* * *

It took forever for Kumie to find something that not only fit but was suitable for practice, she felt rude searching through Tai's home for such a thing, but she eventually found something from Ruby's room, just tank top and sweatpants nothing much else but that. Red and black wasn't her thing though. She at least still had her shoes which was good to her since they were just sneakers, perfect for moving around easy… At least in Gym class.

Regardless she steps out of the house can covers her eyes from the sudden sunlight before adjusting her eyes to the light looking around and was amazed by the amount of land Tai's family owns. There was green grass with a path going out to somewhere. She would have admired the sight a bit more until Tai poked out from the side of the house.

"Over here Kumie!" Tai stated then disappears from behind the side of the house making Kumie follow and notices a clear circle in the middle of the grass with a few trees lining the outside. It seems like a small ring for a competition or something as she steps over standing outside of the ring.

She turned just in time to see Tai approaching her crossing his arms. "Quite the nice sight huh? Not sure about how your place was but I considering this place a great home. A lot of space and lacks a lot of potential disturbances which is great when it comes to running a family."

Kumie nodded softly smiling looking around rubbing her hands a bit. "I'm kind of surprised really, its very beautiful here that's for sure… In any case…" Kumie said softly eying the ring. "I assume we are training within the circle?"

Tai nodded making a small circle with his finger. "Yep, Ruby and Yang are aspiring Huntresses so its hard not to have a space for them to practice at… Added plus is that we don't bother anyone… Now then." He stretches his arms then focused on Kumie.

"You are able to use your Semblance but given your lack of knowledge… You don't know about Aura, do you?" Tai questioned.

"Aura…? I heard of a concept of it but not really in practice" Kumie responded softly.

Tai nodded softly moving closer to Kumie putting his hand on his shoulder. "We need to unlock your Aura before we begin then." Tai explained. "To do that I'll use my own Aura. Just clam your mind and relax understood?"

Kumie nodded as Tai nodded back before slowly closing his eyes. She kept herself relaxed before she heard Tai saying verses of some sort of passage from what she could tell. Is it potentially a ritual? Maybe just a traditional way of doing it but regardless Tai's Aura was being fed into her body.

The aura ligers over her body before slowly turning into white and… White. She kind of figured it would be white, but Tai opened his eyes noticing something before focusing back on unlocking Kumie's Aura. After a few moments of waiting Tai stops and pants stepping back seeming to be exhausted.

"Okay that was more than I thought it would take…" Tai panted out.

"U-Uh are you okay Tai?" Kumie questioned quickly.

"I'm fine… Its you I am more worried about… I unlocked your Aura but… You have two colors coming from you." Tai noted out pointing to her eyes. "You have black coming from your eyes and white everywhere else."

Kumie tilts her head confused. "Is that a good thing? Bad thing?"

Tai was silent shaking his head. "It could be nothing… But I never seen that before, usually only one color is present on one's Aura." The statement only left Kumie more confused shaking her head thinking on it but then remembered the "gift" She got.

"Well I don't know what it could be myself so…" Kumie began to say looking around then looked back to Tai. "After you rest up, we can begin I guess?" Kumie questioned wanting to focus on the two auras discussion later.

Tai got the hint nodding as he goes to sit down on the bench to take a quick breather then thought about it. "While I am resting, why not you try to use your semblance a bit? You are a novice to everything so far, better to take what time you have to train as much as you can." Tai noted as Kumie thought about it then nodded going to the center of the ring.

Kumie slowly comes to a halt at the center looking around deep in thought before Tai got her attention. "So… How did you create an object last time?"

Kumie had to think long and hard about that one closing her eyes remembering the feeling. The first time when she tried, she created nothing but light but when she felt like she had an image the shield was created to… Protect her? She created a small blade to pierce, and another sword to stab…

"I think… I had an image in my head of something I wanted to create then… Gave that object purpose in order to give it form…" Kumie began to say deep in thought about it still as Tai listened leaning back a bit into his bench.

"That sounds like a tricky semblance… Well you are only beginning so the start will be rocky no matter what we attempt to do. Let's see… How about a dagger then to… Stab the ground?" Tai suggested.

Kumie observed Tai then looked at her hands then was deep in thought about that… A dagger, it's a small blade, kind of like a knife, right? Not it is more military focus… Has a hilt with a guard… Then a blade. In her hands as she thought of then white light appeared in her hands moving about freely as she created the image in her head. Now the purpose was to stab into the ground, right? She looked around trying to find a good spot and figured the spot in front of her was a good enough. She focused on the spot in particular imagining that a dagger was stabbing into that ground the light in her hands circling and creating an outline of the image in her head before it suddenly breaks.

She breathes in then out as her head began to hurt from attempting that as Tai watched on rubbing his chin watching. "Perhaps it isn't that simple…" Tai mumbles simple making the girl think on it herself not quite sure what the answer to the riddle was.

It was a power that could create things and allow her to take in information easily. But it's a power the God of Light has that she was not trying to make her own… Was the riddle just her desiring something she wishes to claim as hers… Perhaps to protect herself… She thought about it then lowered her hands rubbing them on the sweatpants a bit then lifted one hand. She has the image in her head, so what she desires is a dagger to stab into the ground. Not because it is necessary but because she needs to learn how to-

There was a flash of light in front of her hand before a dagger flew in the air and stabbed into the ground making Kumie surprised and… Confused even further but Tai was rather happy. "Well, it took a big longer than expected but… I'd say a result is a result…"

Tai stared at the dagger with thought though seeing the white colored glowing dagger that shatters and disappears as if it never existed. "I think its actually… Based on my desire I think." Kumie began to say softly thinking to herself.

Tai thought about it looking at where the dagger once was before slowly standing. "Desire is a dangerous thought considering the world we are in… But I assume with time you can create objects without such thoughts as I previously mentioned… Still there is progress." He stated simply with a nod before stretching his arms. "Now then I've had a quick rest, for training we will do hand to hand. Sound good?"

Kumie's eye twitched, great something she doesn't know at all but sighed nodding simply, hopefully observing Tai will grant her the knowledge of what to do as she slowly observed Tai who got into a stance. It reminded her of a boxer's stance making her slowly try to mimic him spreading out her legs a bit and raising her arms. "Right then, we will start with attacking, I want you to try and attack me only with your fists."

Great she is going first, just great. Still she thought about how to attack, the arms were raised up to cover his face… Perhaps she can do what the Beowolf did that one time? Perhaps go for the torso? She thought about it feeling a light step in her wondering why but focuses going forward to try and swing a punch to Tai's right side.

Tai quickly moves to her left leaning his body to avoid the punch then got back into his stance. Her eyes register the movements taking back her own stance thinking about how to attack next before going to punch Tai in the gut with her arm grabbed and she was flung suddenly in a surprise. She was just lucky to use her hands to stop her from completely face planting... Oh she is doing an unbalanced handstand.

She quickly pushed herself up, so she can get back to her feet. "Now blocking and avoiding!" She heard Tai's voice looking back and then quickly shifts to the side to avoid an oncoming punch gulping wondering if she is going to die as the arm quickly retracts and her focus on the arm made her miss the punch hitting her side pushing her away from Tai but took the chance to turn seeing Tai running at her prepping to swing surprising her.

She quickly thought about what to do then noticed Tai's wide stance again part of her remembering her fight with the Beowolves and with her small body… No, she needed to learn how to block. She focused on the heavy looking punch then nodded putting her stance back up quickly waiting for the wind up then the release… She moves to the side moving her left arm out against the side of Tai's arm to deflect the punch away then ends the movement to avoid with a foot to catch Tai's momentum and make him trip.

Tai just lays on his back with an ow before slowly standing up as Kumie rubs her hands together. "Good deflect." Tai said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for things being a bit chaotic in terms of training. I am just being reminded of my time training Yang."

Kumie shook her head. "Its fine really. If anything, it helps a bit. Although using my fists seems a bit weird…"

Tai thought about it then nodded. "With your body, it might be safer to focus on speed, avoiding, and dishing out the damage you can deal…" Tai thought about it then got back into his stance. "With that in mind focus on avoiding and countering then. Like you just did."

Kumie was silent then got back into the same stance as Tai stance slowly nodding before Tai quickly charged with another heavy punch with Kumie slides to the side and punching his side. It was followed up with a suddenly hit by Tai's elbow pushing her back but quickly moved to the right to avoid an oncoming punch using the chance to slide away getting some space between the two of them.

This process was repeated over and over the more she avoided the quicker she felt, while her strength wasn't going up somehow flipping Tai gave her some form of work out eventually in that department. They didn't revisit her Semblance, but it was probably for the best right now. One thing she noticed however is that feeling of the power from the Grimm, she doesn't understand it completely, but it felt like its energy was being used up somehow.

Perhaps that just a mystery for another day.

* * *

After a long day of training that included punching, avoiding, and lots of flipping Kumie felt tired but couldn't resist the urge to help Tai make dinner for everyone. Judging from things they were going to have more guests over for dinner as well which somewhat surprised her, perhaps that was what the call was for part of her said to herself.

The cooking was a good way to ease her mind off the world she was in, it was a great way to feel like she was back in her own world cooking for to everyone at the Orphanage and just having a nice dinner with everyone. It brought a frown to her at the thought but made sure Tai couldn't see it as things were done.

Tai chuckled a bit. "Of all the things you do know it seems to be how to cook." He comments making Kumie sigh a bit.

"I was the oldest orphan there, kind of hard NOT to be the one cooking a lot." She said softly.

"About this orphanage of yours, any fond memories you wish to share?" Tai questioned softly as he is finishing up the food.

Kumie thought about it. "Well… Aside from being lucky… I suppose if anything is the fact, I got to meet a lot of interesting kids. There was a set of twins named Bea and Jax. They always were calling me big sis… Brought smile to my face whenever they did." She said softly, she wondered how the twins were coping with her not being around anymore.

"As a parent I can understand the feeling a bit… I don't know how it feels to be an orphan but the feeling of seeing a pair of kids just smile and look up to you… That's a feeling you can never forget." Tai said with a smile. "I don't know the full story probably… But don't ever forget a feeling like that."

Kumie heard and listened to Tai thinking about the twins more only to end up smiling before they hear someone walk in who happened to be Yang when they looked over. She was a bit surprised to see Kumie in here wearing the t-shirt and shorts she was found in out in the forest.

"Already back into those shabby clothes we found you in huh? Ruby's hand me downs aren't enough huh?" Yang teased Kumie who gave a shake of her head.

"I just prefer my clothes is all… Until I get something to completely fit me this is really all I have Yang." Kumie said softly.

Yang chuckles waving off Kumie's words. "I'm just teasing… Still dinner smells nice at the very least!" Yang sniffs the air before she looks around. "By the way… Has Ruby come home yet?"

Tai thought about it as dinner just got done looking to Yang. "No, she has not, dinner is ready too…" He said a bit concerned. "I hope that she didn't get into any trouble on the way to the city."

"Even if she did, I'm sure she will be fine, she probably got held up doing something, No bigge!" Yang said shrugging off the concern.

Kumie thought about it herself perking up noticing a light in the distance from the window. "Hey, Tai, what is that light?"

Tai was confused himself walking over to where Kumie was asking her to step aside then peered out of the window seeing the light that was moving. "Oh… That would be out guests it would seem." Tai noted as the noise of what sounded like a helicopter mixed with a plane to Kumie could be heard.

"What is that though?" Kumie questioned still not knowledgeable about things.

Tai looked at Kumie for a moment then just waves her to follow. "Just follow me and look for yourself." Tai said going out of the kitchen and going through the front door.

Kumie looked to Yang who just shrugged and goes to follow Tai before Kumie just sighs going out following Yang being the last to leave the house just in time to see what appears to be a flying vehicle of some kind lowering down on the empty grassy field and safely landing. She can make up an obvious door on the side of the flying machine being Tai answers her finally.

"That is a Bullhead, it's an airship more or less." Tai noted to Kumie giving a small nod, guess in some ways Remnant is more technologically advanced than her own home, that doesn't seem any flying vehicle she has seen before.

Regardless of Kumie's self-musing the door on the side opens creating a ramp for people to travel up and down form the inside of the Bullhead revealing an old man with silver looking hair with a hand on a cane that seems to be keeping the man balanced but she could be wrong in terms of the purpose of the cane. He seems to be have brown eyes behind those tiny glasses paired with the black and green suit he is wearing and the scarf around his neck

The next individual she noticed was a blonde-haired woman with green eyes wearing glasses as well holding a riding crop? She wasn't entirely sure from here, but it seemed like she holds things in high regardless judging from the fiery cape, the blouse, and the pencil skirt. She won't comment further than that as she just observed the two new individuals and…

"Ruby?! What are you doing there?!" Yang shouted in shock as Kumie's eye twitched seeing Ruby standing in between the two new individuals.

Ruby just lightly waves sweating as if she did something very bad. Kumie was still ignorant on the world so she couldn't make that argument just yet as the old man exits the aircraft first with the blonde-haired woman motioning for Ruby to get off next before she did. The airship itself just powers down from the sound of things as the three approach.

"Good evening Ozpin. I did not expect to see my daughter with you tonight." Tai said simply.

"Let's just say somethings came up that were… Rather hard to avoid I will say." Ozpin noted simply.

Tai sighed eying Ruby softly. "What did you do Ruby?"

"I uh…" Ruby began to say looking around not sure what to say. "Stopped a robbery?" Ruby questioned softly with a smile.

Tai was silent for a moment then with a father's pride: "You did what?!"

Kumie shielded her ears eye twitching in surprise, she hopes her father wasn't like this… Was he? She forgets really which was sad as she lowered her hands frowning at the thought before focusing on the scene not realizing a set of eyes noticed the look before focusing on the conversation on hand.

"I assure you that Ms. Rose is perfectly fine, while she did stop a robbery without being a professional huntress or anything like that… Her efforts are commendable at the very least." Ozpin noted. "There is more to discuss but why don't we go inside? A dinner was promised yes?"

Ruby blinked a bit looking at Ozpin then Tai. "Wait you are eating here too?!"

"I was asked to come over with Glynda earlier today to discuss some things with Mr. Xiao Long. Considering today's events it was rather perfect timing I'd say." Ozpin notes simply as Tai chuckles shaking his head.

"Well so long as she is safe that is all that matters. Well please come in dinner is already done." Tai stated already going to talk into the house with Ruby quickly following Tai finding it an excuse to get some space finally.

Kumie observed Ruby smiling a bit as Yang went inside right after noticing Eyes on her from Glynda who walks in as she intends to be the last before Ozpin speaks. "You made go in next child."

Kumie perked up looking to Ozpin observing him for a second something felt weird about him for her… She couldn't tell why but nodding softly slowly turning to go into the house with Ozpin musing to himself then slowly stepping inside.

After a few moments' dinner was served and the table was more than occupied Kumie being sure to be silent and eat keeping herself hidden for the most part. Well, try to keep herself hidden as she took small bites of her food while Yang and Ruby were chattering to each other.

Tai then finally said something toward Ozpin. "So, what exactly happened?" Tai questioned.

Ozpin was silent then eyed Glynda who sighed then looked to Tai. "A dust shop was in the process of being robbed. Ms. Rose happened to be in the shop at the time of the incident and took it upon herself to take out the robbers. It hasn't made the news yet but the one who handled the robbery is a well-known criminal so to say the least Ms. Rose put herself in danger trying to pursue him.

"I-I couldn't have just let him get away!" Ruby chimed in but quickly quieted down seeing a glare from Glynda.

"I see… So how did you end up transporting her here Ozpin?" Tai questioned.

Ozpin took a sip of a cup of coffee then began to answer. "Glynda took it upon herself to attempt and pursue the thieves as well. While it ended in a failure in terms of capture, we had to interview Ms. Rose about herself. I was rather fascinated in her combat abilities." He puts down his cup. "So, since I was already coming here anyways, I figured it was perfect to bring Ms. Rose home as well after all she has news to share."

Tai was confused looking to Ruby. "News?"

Ruby rubbed her cheek with a small giggle. "W-Well I uh… Was offered the chance to go to Beacon… 2 years earlier than expected!" Ruby said getting silent states from Tai and Yang.

It was Yang who broke the silence. "Aw yeah! My baby sister is coming to beacon with me! I'm so happy!" She cheers making Ruby blush a bit.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts before quieting down noticing Tai's stares.

Tai thought about it before sighing with a smile. "Well guess you get to follow your dream a bit early. Your mother would be proud of you Ruby. Congrats." He said patting Ruby's shoulder softly.

Kumie smiled seeing Tai and Yang rather happy to hear the news, although she didn't understand full why it was such a big deal making her thing about it. Was it basically getting out of high school early and going into college a year early? She narrowed her eyes then her minds spins trying to compare it to real world scenarios… Wait this is a real world!

She comes back down to earth- No Remnant staring at the three then another thought dawned on her being reminded how she was selected to do a big presentation to the school and how a lot of people cheered for it. So, in that regard… She can relate to Ruby's joy a bit.

After the congratulations settle down. "Just remember the semester starts soon Ms. Rose you must be prepared for not only that but the initiation exam." Glynda noted making Ruby salute.

"Aye aye, Professor!" Ruby said with a smile while Kumie was trying to process what the initiation exam was. Why is there so much info in this world…?! Then again, she is learning how a whole new world operates so it would be hard to remember it all she thought.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as with that out of the way he can turn to the real reason as to why he was here. "Mr. Xiao Long, can I take the child out to the living room for a moment?" He questions, the question confusing Yang and Ruby before Tai simply nodded.

Tai looked to Kumie whose eyes looked to Tai then gave a mental oh realizing the real reason why Ozpin was here before slowly nodding slowly standing from her seat then slowly steps to the living room leaving the kitchen.

Ruby and Yang look at each other than to Tai who just shakes his head. "Don't worry girls there is no trouble." He reassures the girls as Ozpin slowly stands up along with Glynda who step out to the Living room.

Ruby was still concerned about to go eavesdrop, but her hood was grabbed, and she was yanked back down. "No eavesdropping." Tai was quick to say although part of him wanted to eavesdrop he couldn't do such a thing.

Kumie took a second to observe the living room as she sat down on the couch deep in thought. She knew Tai did this to help her or at least that's the thought process she is going for. She was just unsure how this conversation is exactly going to go down as Ozpin enters the living room along with Glynda pulling out a tablet of some kind… Whoa.

She blinked a bit just staring at the fact the tablet was transparent and so seamless? Why was tech here so much better than in her own world again? Balance? Was that the answer?

Regardless Ozpin slowly moved a chair over showing he wasn't weak, and the cane was more than just a cane. He then slowly sat down to face Kumie with Glynda watching over the two from behind Ozpin. It felt a bit intimidating a bit, much like she was in the principal's office suddenly.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee being starting the interview. "So, as I heard your name is Kumie… Do you have a last name?"

"No, I do not… Well I did but I don't use it." Kumie noted softly.

"I see… Personal reasons?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm an orphan so… Yes." Kumie noted simply getting a small look from Glynda before going back to her tablet tapping away on it.

Ozpin nodded softly. "Before we continue, I am Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster at Beacon academy. This here on my right is Glynda Goodwitch, she is a professor there as well."

Kumie bowed to them both. "Nice to meet you both." She said softly still feeling a bit intimidated as Ozpin went back to the question.

"An orphan you say? Born one or…" Ozpin inquired.

Kumie shook her head. "I became an Orphan at the age of 10." She notes simply.

"Do you remember why you became one…?" Ozpin questioned.

Kumie fell silent. "They died from a fire, I was the sole survivor and I didn't have any other forms of family…" She said softly, no she did have family they just… That's not important for this world she thought.

Ozpin observed Kumie taking another sip of his coffee. "I can see that the incident still scars you to this day. Was your time as a orphan a bad one or…"

Kumie shook her head smiling softly. "No… Not until the Orphanage burned down too…"

Ozpin rose an eyebrow surprised a bit but regained his composure. "I see… I'm sorry to make you recall such memories… Is the fire at the Orphanage the reason why you randomly appeared in the middle of the forest here in Patch?" He questioned softly.

Kumie simply nodded. "Yes, I don't know the exact details between then and now, but I just know the moment I woke up I was surrounded by Grimm… Then before Ruby and Yang showed up my Semblance activated from what I understand."

Glynda chimed in now. "You have no knowledge of Semblances or Aura until that moment?"

"No, I did not… I only learned about Semblance at that moment, then I learned about Aura earlier today from Tai. It was locked until he unlocked it for me." Kumie honestly stated.

"If you don't mind me asking… Do you mind if I do a quick examination as you speak to Ozpin? Nothing invasive I just wish to observe your Aura." Glynda requested.

"Observe my Aura? I don't mind I guess?" Kumie questioned as Glynda got secondary approval from Ozpin with a nod as Glynda slowly moved to sit down next to Kumie then began to use her Tablet focused on her.

"So, you are a lost orphan girl that ended up somehow in Patch with no recollection of the journey in between a burning orphanage and a forest on an island of Vale." Ozpin summarized.

"That's a good summary of what happened yeah… I don't have a lot of knowledge about things…" Kumie said softly.

"I wonder about that… You seem to be a quick learner at the very least. So, this semblance of yours… It allows you to create objects?" Ozpin inquires.

Kumie simply nods thinking about it then cups her hands together before thinking up something then eyed Ozpin's cup. She thought about today's attempt with the dagger as white light appears above her hands surprising Ozpin and Glynda before calmly observing as the orbs of light circle and mold into the shape of Ozpin's mug.

Ozpin observed the object then looked to Glynda. "Can you check to see if it's a solid object?" Ozpin questioned which Glynda complied by simply picking it up from the handle moving it about.

"Aside from the dim light coming from it… It is a solid object nonetheless." Glynda then sets it back onto Kumie's handle gently as Ozpin motions for Kumie to stop. After a second the object shatters into particles of light that fade then Kumie puts her hands on her lap.

Ozpin sat back deep in thought then eyed Glynda. "What did the Aura analysis say?" Ozpin questioned as Glynda looked at her tablet then paused. "Glynda?"

"Ozpin… It says here that she has more than one Aura present…" Glynda notes sternly with confusion but concern.

"More than one?" Ozpin inquired deep in thought then eyed Kumie. "Is there anything else that you notice when you woke up Kumie?"

Kumie was silent for a moment thinking about it then looked up slowly. "For some reason… I was able to understand what the Grimm were saying." She said softly.

This made Ozpin lean in staring into Kumie's red eyes observing her silently. "You could understand them? What did they say?"

Kumie thought for a minute. "They were calling themselves Beowolves…There was three of them one was a boss… The other two called each other brothers…Oh and the boss was really hungry for… Humans." She said softly being somber on that last one.

Ozpin thought about it more and more clearly from Kumie's end as the headmaster sat back thinking about it. "It is possible that the two auras represent two separate semblances that you possess. While unprecedented, it is not unlikely." He theorized a bit

Glynda observed Kumie then Ozpin slowly standing up and going back to his side. "I am unsure about a student being able to speak with Grimm."

Kumie picked up on that hint narrowing her eyes. "Huh? Student?" She questioned softly looking at Glynda who was silent then looked to Ozpin which Kumie's eyes follow to.

Ozpin was silent then took another sip of his coffee before getting to business it seems. "Yes, a student. I am ware that you lack the combat ability necessary, plus a lack of combat gear and a weapon to call your own. However, given the unique circumstances and your age being considered… It is hard to avoid that the best way for you to improve on your abilities and to get all the necessary things you need… Is by attending an academy, specifically mine."

Kumie was silent for a moment as Ozpin listed all the major points of interest that she needed to work on. She looked at her hand softly thinking about how behind she is then lowered them looking up. "With all due respect Professor… While I agree with you completely on that assessment of myself… I am still very much behind… Is it really a good idea to give special treatment to me?" She questioned softly.

Ozpin simply stared. "You don't believe you deserve at least a chance?" He questions raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Kumie began then lowered her voice not sure herself. She had a goal she was set out to do but she was unsure about taking that special treatment.

Glynda observed the two then chimed in again taking a moment realizing she can't say Ms. Kumie. "… Kumie, while you are indeed behind, you possess abilities that are unique to even our academy. You may require more time to pick up on the slack all that matters is if you have the drive and effort to achieve what you want to set yourself out to do. I don't usually support such risky additions to the roster of students… But for this one I can make an exception this time."

Kumie was a bit surprised to hear that making her wonder how hard of a time Ruby got that one time before slowly stepping out breathing in then out. "Can… I take a moment to think about it outside?" She asked Ozpin.

He simply nods. "Yes, of course you have that right after all."

Kumie then slowly takes a small walk to the door and steps out.

* * *

Kumie breathed as she walked out away from the front door still, she stopped and looked up the sky noticing the shattered moon in the sky. "Definitely isn't home that's for sure…" She said to herself softly then rubs her hands softly. What kind of day did she have already? First, she dies trying to save people, she is given special abilities, gets transported to another world where there are even more special abilities and stuff, now she is being asked to join one of those Academies to train to become a huntress.

She sighs softly as it was a lot to process as she was silent then stared up at the sky. "Hey Beatrice if you are out there somehow able to hear this… I hope the twins, Kai, and even Angie are okay… Maybe I'm happy her legs aren't totally fine but at least she is alive…" She smiled softly looking down. "What would you tell me to do again? Stand straight, and act like I am talking to a friend? I know that's for presentations and all that but…That still applies here, too right?"

She lightly taps on the ground hearing silence. "I hope you are all safe at the very least… Enjoy life and all that. I might be gone… But…" She stops herself and shook her head softly "I still don't get a lot of what is going, why I am here why I have all of this suddenly… I can't even get answers to those questions I have I guess…"

She couldn't hear the door close behind her. "But sill… Despite all that's going on with me… I still can't help but think about you all, I don't regret what happened it led to better lives for you all… But…" She rose her hands staring at her hands yet again. "What did I gain in return?"

Ozpin was silent and slowly walked up standing next to Kumie being silent staring up at the sky. "It is sad, being away from home especially in a faraway land like this." He said softly to Kumie who froze and looked to Ozpin.

"I look at the sky a lot questioning many decisions, and choices I've made over the years. Yet no matter what I made a choice and I have to live with the choices I made." Ozpin turned to face Kumie. "I know you are keeping some thoughts and feelings from me Kumie… But that is your choice to hide them… All I can do is provide a choice of support on my end as a headmaster."

He turns back at the sky deep in thought. "Your powers remind me a lot of things, but I'll keep those thoughts to myself… But let me at least tell you a small story."

Kumie rose an eyebrow. "A story?"

"Believe it or not stories hold a lot of power here… Regardless, there was a time when a young boy was given the privilege to make a choice, feed all people in the world, or feed himself forever. The man who asked was a tired old wizard who has had asked this question and always they focused on their own selfish ambitions.

However, this boy chose something else, he chose to feed everyone in the world. The wizard was surprised but then asked the boy another question. Personal greed vs wealth to all. He chose wealth to everyone.

The wizard was shocked that the boy wasn't selfish still, to test the boy's resolve he asked again: World Domination or Eternal Peace? He chose Eternal Peace. To the wizard this was impossible there was no way the boy would being so unselfish… You see all those options were for people that wasn't the boy. Meaning he wouldn't bed fed, he wouldn't be wealthy, and he would never have peace with himself.

The Wizard then asked one last question. Would her give himself eternal life or give everyone else around him eternal life? Little did the boy know that he would die if he chose to give everyone eternal life and the opposite would kill everyone around him. Yet, the boy wasn't fooled he chose to give everyone else eternal life and said: I may die today but at the very least my people and those around me will have lives and happiness that I wouldn't have if I was in my lonesome."

Ozpin was silent as the story finished before smiling. "It is a simple story…But very much likely represents you greatly." He theorized as Kumie just stayed silent staring up at the moon yet again.

"There is one more bit about this story. For you see when the boy did indeed die, he was given a second chance… Then with that second chance he chose to repeat the cycle, given a better life to all and never thinking of himself."

He then turns to Kumie closing his eyes. "I do not understand the full extent of your abilities but that is also why I believe coming to Beacon Academy is a way for both you and I to understand the limitations of those abilities. While also, make sure that you are not unprepared for the long road ahead of you in this world."

Kumie was silent looking over to Ozpin for a moment then looked up at the sky again. "Why do you want me to come then? What if…"

"Don't think that Kumie… Don't think if, as for why… It is simple, to combat the evils in this world we must pursue to teach all those that are capable of learning. You can succeed, but only if you wish for it…"

Kumie was silent looking at her hand closing her eyes then sighed a bit before nodding. "Alright… I'll join your academy."

"Good." Said Glynda as she walks up from the front door fixing her glasses. "I was worried for a second then… Ozpin we need to leave it is rather later."

"I see…" Ozpin looked at the Bullhead as it began to start up hearing Tai, Ruby, and Yang walking out.

"Leaving huh?" Tai questioned.

"Yes, unfortunately we have run out of time… Tai to bring you up to speed she said yes… Considering the situation do you mind if we…" Ozpin inquired as Tai looked at Ozpin then to Kumie before nodding.

"She needs help getting on her feet here in Vale, so it would be better if she is with you." Tai stated getting a nod from Ozpin about to turn. "But…" Ozpin turns back puzzled. "At least let her return now and then."

Ozpin stared then grinned shaking his head. "Very well then. Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long I will have to take my leave then… Kumie here will be coming with us but you will see her up at the academy."

"Wait a minute does that mean?!" Ruby questioned before Tai tries to make Ruby settle down, but she was defiant. "Come on at least answer me!"

Kumie was confused a bit herself looking to Ozpin who gave a small chuckle. "Yes, Kumie will be attending Beacon Academy as such we need to prepare her before the initiation exam." Ozpin turns and begins to walk away. "I will see you girls at the start of the semester."

"Aw yeah! Then I'll see you at the start of school Kumie!" She yells waving then runs back into the house very hyper.

Yang crossed her arms and waves. "Catch you later then Kumie!" She said before running after Ruby.

Tai just shakes his head yet again then waving to Kumie before going back into the house.

Kumie watched the three go into the house waving softly back then eyed Ozpin for a moment. After a moment she looked at Glynda still a bit confused about what just happened before the professor motioned for her to move to the Bullhead. "Come along Kumie, there is much work to be done to prepare you." As Glynda began to move toward the Bullhead.

Kumie took one more look at the Xiao Long-Rose home before slowly catching up to Glynda following the professors onto the Bullhead then watched the doors closed breathing in then out.

Ozpin finishes the rest of his coffee then sighs. "It's a bit early, but I will say: Welcome to Beacon Kumie." Kumie observed Ozpin for one more moment still feeling something off about him before focusing forward sighing softly.

"Thank you… I guess?" She said softly before the Bullhead lifted off and took for Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Woo… Took forever to make this chapter. I feel good about this chapter. Maybe things are a bit much, but I hope anyone that got to this point enjoyed the chapter and give it a first impressions at least.**

 **I know the Power of creation is still unknown and all that. But I wanted to go with something that hasn't been explored yet but was still canon to the RWBY story. So later down the line while things may change on the contents of the Relic of Creation, I am still going to go with what I am doing here. I just hope you all enjoy the ride with.**

 **OC Adventure Drama stories are always risky especially with Mary Sues and all that. I definitely feel like I made one but at the very least I am enjoying writing this. Especially with the grind that Kumie has to go through from this point forward.**

 **The God of Darkness stuff I also hope doesn't become too much. (I'm a very self-conscious writer.)**

 **Anyways! I hope you all give some time to present feedback and tell me your thoughts!**

 **I'll end on a question: If you were to select one of the Relics and create a power based off that relic. What would you pick?**


End file.
